


Going Viral

by EmeraldButterfly



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: 2020, Murphy's Law, Murphy’s Law strikes again, Quarantine, please stay inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly
Summary: Danville is under quarantine, and that includes the Murphy family. Apparently staying inside is harder than Milo thought.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Going Viral

The city of Danville was usually busy and full of activity. Today, however, was the exception.

With everybody in quarantine, it was much less eventful than usual—with a few exceptions.

One such exception was 13-year-old Milo Murphy, whose entire life was anything but boring. 

Milo opened his eyes to a blue sky. This would not have been so surprising if it wasn’t for the fact that he was inside.

“Well, that’s unusual.” he remarked as he stared at the hole in the ceiling. Getting out of bed, he stubbed his toe on the cinder block in the middle of the floor. There was also a package that looked as if it had fallen out of an airplane (which it had).

Just then, Milo’s dad opened the door. “Sorry about the ceiling. Apparently a plane airlifting bricks, cinder blocks and mail had a malfunctioning cargo hold. I think this is the last hole in the roof that needs to be fixed.”

Another cinder block hit the roof.

Martin smiled sheepishly.   
“Correction: THAT was probably the last one.”

Diogee wandered into the room and started to sniff the package. He pawed at it, pushing the heavily damaged box out of Milo’s room.

“What’s in here?” Milo wondered as he picked up the package. As he lifted it, the bottom tore out of it and an entire package of stinkbombs fell to the floor. Scooping the broken stinkbombs onto the ripped cardboard, Milo ran to the kitchen.

He couldn’t leave the house, but he knew that the trash can was just outside of the kitchen window. All he had to do was open the window and drop the smelly package into the trash.

Sara was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when her brother walked through the room carrying something that smelled like a skunk that had rolled in rotten eggs.   
She turned off the faucet and held her nose.

“What are you doing?” 

“This fell through the roof along with all the bricks.”

“Oookay.” Sarah leaned over to open the windows to let out the smell. Just as Milo was leaning out of one of them to drop the dilapidated box into the garbage can, a sudden pressure surge blew the faucet off and sprayed water everywhere. Milo slid forwards and tumbled through the window into the trash can.

“Milo! Are you okay?” shouted Sara from the kitchen window.

“I’m fine! I just need to go hose off.”

Milo climbed out of the trash, startling a nearby raccoon. He walked around the corner, turned in the hose and rinsed off the fluid from the stinkbombs. After drying off with a towel from his backpack, he went to the back door to let himself in.

The doorknob came off in his hand.

Slipping on a mask and a pair of gloves from his backpack, he walked around to the front door. Naturally, it was locked.

Milo dug through his backpack and pulled out his house key. 

But before he could use his key, the raccoon from earlier snatched it from his fingers and ran off.

“Weird. I’ve seen that raccoon before. Maybe I’ll see him again soon.”

Milo knocked on the door, but the only response he heard was barking.

“Okay, so Dad’s fixing the hole in the roof, Sara’s probably cleaning up all the water and Diogee doesn’t have opposable thumbs, but where’s Mom?”

He tried to use his phone, but it wasn’t in his pocket. It wasn’t in his backpack either. 

However, the trash can was ringing.

Milo circled back around just in time to see the raccoon dig his cell phone out of the trash and run away with it.

He tried to chase the raccoon, but the furry phone thief ran into a neighbor’s yard.

After walking around the house to see if any of the windows were still open, Milo realized that the only open window was the one in his bedroom.

The only problem?

It was a second-story bedroom.

But this whole city was under quarantine, and Milo was in more danger of catching the virus than most people. He needed to get back inside. Besides, it was getting windy outside and he was starting to get cold.

After putting on a dark gray sweater from his backpack, he pulled out a rope, tied on the grappling hook and, after several attempts, managed to successfully get it onto the roof. Now all he had to was climb.

Unfortunately for him, a neighbor who had misplaced her glasses happened to look out of her window at the wrong moment. All she could see was a figure wearing dark clothing and pair of gloves who was attempting to pry open a window.

A few minutes later, Bridgette woke up from her nap to the sound of sirens.

It took a while to explain what had happened, but at least Milo got back inside.


End file.
